The embodiments herein relate generally to exercise equipment designed to strengthen and develop the user's lower body region.
It is desirable to use free weights such as dumbbells for lower body and leg training workouts. Currently, individuals typically have to use large equipment in locations such as gyms to train their lower body and legs. This equipment is undesirable because they are bulky, expensive and not portable. Alternatively, there exist wraps used to secure weighted objects to a user's legs. However, these wraps require the use of specialized sets of weighted objects, which can be expensive to replace and a burden to transport.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an ankle harness for use in securing a conventional and readily available free weight such as a dumbbell to the user's ankle region, which helps the user to effectively train his/her lower body. In addition, there is a need for the ankle harness to be small, portable and light weight, thereby making it easy to carry, pack and use anywhere.